Drivers and sports aficionados often desire to review video or image highlights of a recent drive or “run” for entertainment, coaching, or educational purposes. Many sources of data can be used to generate such video or images, including sensor data, mapping data, environmental data, user data, and data from manufacturers of vehicles, for example.